Botan's Love
by rambo20ize
Summary: Hi im new on fanfiction and this is actually my first story i write in english im is a big fan of yu yu hakusho and Dragonball Z, i like to make what if stories but im actually not so very good in english, This is a love story between botan and mitarai (seaman), new chapter is on progress


**Chapter One**

**Botan's birthday**

Its a very beautiful day on spirit world and koenma is fishing on the river along with ogre.

Ogre screams: Look Sir! i got a fish again! Now i have 20 fishes in my bucket and what about you sir?

Koenma says: im got 24 fishes...

Ogre says: sir whats the problem? You doesn't look happy, Are you Jealous because i got bigger fishes than yours?

Koenma yells: JEALOUS? HOW DARE YOU SAY IM JEALOUS?

Ogre says: calm down sir, i can teach you

Koenma yells: TEACH ME? FIRST YOU THINK IM JEALOUS AND KNOW YOU THINK IM NEWBIE! IM IS A MASTER AT FISHING!

Ogre says: but sir what about i give you my fishing road and you give me your, maybe that would help?

koenma anger skyrocked and at the same time he grabbed one of ogre's big fishes and tried to smash him with it but ogre dodged it with fear and runs

Koenma runs after him

Koenma yells: COME BACK HERE!

When he come's to the fountain he couldn't find ogre untill he saw something blue sticking up over the bushes

Koenma whispered: now i got you

At the time koenma sneaks to the bushes and then he jumps and smashed the fish without knowing that it was...

Koenma says: OBS! i..m i..m so S..S..orry Botan, i T...h...o...

Botan says: you thought i was ogre right? This is the second time you misstake me for him

Koenma says: im said i was sorry and that won't happen again, trust me

Botan says: its alright but koenma... Can i go to human world to visit yusuke and the others in the evening?

Koenma says: sorry but you still have works to do at that time so you cant but besides you can visit them in your weekend

Botan says: i know im not free on this week exept saturday and sunday but its a very special day today and i asking you if i can be free in that time,

Koenma says: what do you mean about special day today?

Botan says: sir its...my birthday today and im going to celebrate it in genkai's house along with you and our friends,

Koenma says: oh congratulations...how could i forgot your birthday, celebrating it on genkai's hoese would be great but i have to ask my dad about that... Wait here

Botan says: okey i wait here

Koenma goes to his dads palace and runs in to the trone hall without knocking in the big door.

King enma says: SON! What did i tell you about knocking the door before you can come in?

Koenma says: excuse me father but can i and botan along with ogre visit our friends in human world in the evening?

King enma says: you know that i dont give free times without reasons

Koenma says: the reasons is that botan has her birthday today and it means alot for her so plz can we celebrate her birthday in human world?

King enma says: well you and botan have no important missions on this week so you can be free the whole week but only this week understand?

Koenma couldn't believe it, did his dad just let him out off the work the whole week? Is this a joke or is he really serious? Koenma had to ask to make it sure

Koenma says: do you really mean that? Or are you just kidding?

King enma says: why should i joke? Don't you trust your own father?

Koenma says: yes i do but i never though you would say that

Koenma says: well good luck with the celebration but if you stay one day more you will do all ogre's work. understand?

Koenma says: yes i understand

Koenma lefts his dad's palace and goes to botan

Botan says: what did he say lord koenma?

Koenma says: he said yes but he said that we is free on the whole week.

Botan says: what? Does he really means that?

Koenma says: yes yes but its feels a little bit weird

Botan says: what do you mean?

Koenma says: i mean...oh...nevermind, lets go!

Botan turns back her broom and koenma sits on it then they flies to human world

Meanwhile in human world Yusuke and kuwabara plays a fighting game on TV.

Kuwabara says: take that urameshi! I won!

Yusuke says: no you didn't kuwabara, i won two times and you only won one time

Kuwabara says: obviously not, dont you remember for 3 years ago when i beated you in four matches?

Yusuke yells: yes but i was distracted by keiko!

Kuwabara yells: distracted? Keiko gave you 3 bowl of noodles and you choosed to eat them while you was playing, do you call that distracted?

Yusuke yells: yes but i was to hungry if keiko didn't cooked them i would have beated you in 10 matches!

Kuwabara yells: then why did you say yes and eat the noodles without focusing on the game?

Yusuke yells: because i didn't wanted to be rude!

Kuwabara says: Ha now i see... Keiko is you weakness when it comes to games

Yusuke yells: love is more important than games so shut the hell up!

Shizuru runs in to kuwabara's room

Shizuru: Guys!

Kuwabara says: how many times do i have to tell you to knock the door before you can come in? You could have give me a heartattack sis

Shizuru says: sorry bro but i've got a letter from botan

Kuwabara says: sorry sis but not know, we well answer that letter later

Yusuke says: yeah we are busy now with dealing who is the real winner between us

Shizuru says: its her birthday today

Kuwabara says: really? Tell botan that we congratulate her

Shizuru says: she wants to celebrate her birthday in genkai's house on the evening and you guys are going to congratulate her face to face, Got it?

Kuwabara says: but we dont know what kind of gifts she wants

Yusuke says: we will find that out kuwabara so dont worry

Shizuru says: yes and i think we can go to a shop that sells clothes and another one that sells good mobiles

Yusuke says: sounds like a good idea but if we meet thugs there i will definitly kick their ass

Kuwabara says: that would be the best moment ever

Shizuro says: enough of your crappy talk, lets go!

Yusuke says: can i ask a question before we go?

Shizuru says: yes?

Yusuke says: who more is invited in the birthday party?

Shizuru says: i obviously dont know but i guess kurama, yukina and maybe hiei will come

Yusuke says: hiei? Ha he will never come trust me

Kuwabara says: yusuke is right, hiei cares only about himself

Shizuru says: its his own problem if he dont want to come and we can't force him however lets go guys

Shizuro along with yusuke and kuwabara walks to the shopping centrum untill they meet kaito, copy and kido in a bar

Yusuke says: hi there guys, whats up?

Drunked Kaito says: hey there buddy but *hick* do we know you?

Yusuke says: dont be stupid! of course you do

Drunked kaito says: really? Then why is your neck so long? You looks like hmmm... A alien i guess but i thought alien didn't exist on mother earth?

Yusuke yells: look, i dont know if you jerks is dumb or just trying to be funny but i dont play that game!

Kaito lays his hand on yusuke's shoulder and look at him

Yusuke says: Hey! Whats this?

Drunked kaito says: i have never seen *hick* a alien before *hick* in real life but you are *hick* very pretty, are you a *hick* female?

Yusuke drag away kaito's hand and pressed him against the wall

Yusuke says: you think you're funny? Do i have to knock your head off to make you normal again?

Drunked kaito says: knock my head? Hahaha...*hick*... HaHa this alien has *hick* a big sense of humor!

Yusuke yells: THATS IT!

But before yusuke launched his punch kuwabara came in and stopped it

Kuwabara says: look yusuke, they are drunked and we don't have time with them now, we came only here to buy gifts for botan and not hanging around.

Yusuke says: you are right kuwabara lets go

Yusuke, kuwabara and shizuro found a clothes store with very beautiful and cheap clothes

Shizure says: look what i found!

Kuwabara says: wow that pink sweater will fits her pretty well

Yusuke says: yeah and this blue jeans too

Shizuro says: do you think she likes purple t shirts?

Meanwhile they was purchasing botan and koenma arrived at genkai's house

Botan says: hi there genkai, did you get my letter?

Genkai says: yes i did and i already decorated my living room

Koenma says: well good to hear but its only one hour when the party starts

The door knocked and koenma opened it

Koenma says: hi yukina and keiko, i knew you two would come! Come in

In Meanwhile kaito, copy and kido is sitting in the bench and is not drunked anymore

Kaito says: guys do you remember what happened to us?

Kido says: not really i guess we was drunk

Copy says: but i remember kuwabara saying something about buying gifts for botan,

Kido says: yeah i remember that too

Kaito: then its botan birthday today, shall we go?

Copy says: we can't because we are not invited

Then mitarai appears

Mitarai says: hi guys

Kaito says: what was you name again?

Mitarai says: its me mitarai dont you remember me when i helpt you and yusuke's friend against sensui

Kido says: ah now we remember but what do you want?

Mitarai says: i heard you guys talk about kuwabara and gifts something like that

Kaito says: oh yes yusuke and his friends is buying gift for botan because its her birthday today

Mitarai says: botan? do you mean that blue haired girl who saved me from a bookshelf that could have killed me and was together with us?

Kaito says: yes it is

Mitarai says happily: then i have to repay her with the best gifs i can find, i did never said thanks i guess but now i have a chance to thank her!

Copy says chocked: uuuummm okey?

Mitarai says: see you later guys!

Kido says: but we are not invited!

Kaito says: oh come on kido! Just because we are not invited doesn't mean we can't go to the party, we should ask them

Copy: yeah lets go

kaito and his friends goes to the party and in that time mitarai is already in a store thats have flowers,

Mitarai says to himself: i took 500 yens with me and i hope it will be enough

Mitarai find blues flower and picks the big one and goes to the cashier

Cashier says: 820 yens thanks

Mitarai says: but i only have 500 yens?

Cashier says: then you cant buy it

Mitarai goes sadly and replace the flower back

Then he finds the smallest one that costs 250 yens

Mitarai says: i want to buy this one instead

Cashier says: 250 yens thanks

Mitarai gives the 250 yens and takes the flower

Cashier says: have a nice day

Mitarai says: you too

Now mitarai is going to candy store to buy chocolate box

Mitarai says: I choose the red heart chocolate box

Shopkeeper says: that costs 180 yens

Mitarai says: here you go

Then now mitarai have purchased the best gifts he could find but he was not too happy

Mitarai says to himself: i dont think she would like these gifs but i guess i should give to her anyway

The party begins and everyone has purchased gifts to botan.

Botan saw the cake and was very impressed

Botan says: who made this beautiful cake? I know that the cake is not from store

Keiko says: it was me and it took one hour to make it

Botan says: nice work keiko! im so proud of you!

Shizuro asks: so how old do you become botan?

Botan says: 94 years old

Everyone starred chocked exept koenma

Yusuke says: are you kidding?

Botan says: no i don't

Kuwabara says: so you are much older than genkai? Man this is incredible

Koenma says: look guys, we in spirit world is not like ordinary humans who can die at 100 years old or higher, we can be up to 1000 years old and my dad is only 600 years old

Yusuke says: and what is the max age in the makai?

Koenma says: i dont really know but its something like 3000 or 4000

Shizuru says: shall we sing now for botan?

They begins to sing happy birthday

In meanwhile mitarai runs very fast and very close

Mitarai says: i must hurry!

He saw the large staircase to genkai's house

Miratai say: yes i did it! Im not to late!

They have finished singing and they begin to give botan the gifts

Yusuke says: here is your gift

Botan says thanks and opens it

It was a blue skirt and sweater with white straws

Kuwabara's gifts was a pink skateboards

Kurama's gift was rose seeds and a big pot with soil

Yukina's gifts was a white and cold crystal

Keiko's gifts was a pink dress

Shizuru's gifts was a golden teacup

Copy, kido and kaito gifts was color buckets for painting

Botan says: thank you guys for these beautiful gifts! I like them

Then it hears *knock knock* outside

Botan says: who could that be?

Kurama says: it could be hiei...

Koenma says: i go and check out

Koenma opened the door and saw mitarai standing there

Koenma says: hi mitarai! Are you here to congratulate botan?

Mitarai says: yes and i came here to give her my gifts too

Koenma says: then come in my friend

Botan and the others saw mitarai and was happy

Yusuke says: hi there mitarai, i didn't expect you to come

Kuwabara says: me too but thanks for coming and celebrating with us

Kurama says: well we are all happy that mitarai came

Mitarai says: thanks guys

Botan saw the gifts mitarai had

Botan says happily: i see that you got some gifts with you

Mitarai says: yes i came here all the way to give you these gifts

Mitarai hands over the gifts to botan

And she opens it

She saw a red heart chocolate bar and a beautiful small violet flowers

Botan was very chocked, its feels like it is a love gifts and se begins to be a little bit nervous

Botan says happily: thank you very much, this flower is the most beautiful i ever seen in my life and these chocolates tastes very incredible, the box looks pretty beautiful to, thank you very much for these bautiful gifts

Now it is mitarai who is being nervous

Mitarai says: its nothing... You fits pretty well with violet so i choosed the big flower but i had not enough money so i brought this small one instead

Botan become more nervous

Botan says: thanks.. i likes more small flowers than big flowers so your flower is perfect

Mitarai says: botan i have something else to say to you

Botan says happily: what?

Mitarai says: the reason why i gave you these gifs is that you are very kind to me and i want to thank you for saving my life from that bookshelf you know

Botan couldn't move, she could feel her stomach tingle

Botan says: that was nothing but you are very kind you too...

Everyone starred on their weird conversation

Kuwabara whispers to kurama and yusuke: do you guys think they likes each other?

Yusuke: im think so

Koenma says: what about we eat the cake guys?

Shizuru says: oh yes the cake

Everyone eats and enjoyed the cake after that they saw a horror movie

Now the party was over and everyone was about to go

Yusuke says: goodbye botan and have a good sleep

Kuwabara says: thank you for this awesome party! This is the best day ever and i will never forgot this

Keiko says: we never thought that this party would be so good

Botan says happily: thank you everyone for coming and i hope we will have this fun next time

Botan saw mitarai and goes to him

Botan says: mitarai?

Mitarai says: yes botan...?

Then botan kissed him on the cheek and hugs him

Botan says happily: I have never been so happy in my entire life, you is like a gift to me, Thank you very much for make my day better

Now mitarai feels his stomach tingle and he could see how happy botan was

Mitarai says: you deserves to be happy

Botan says: maybe we can talk sometimes and have some fun?

Mitarai says: that would be great

Botan says: well goodbye and have a good night

Mitarai says: thanks and i hope you will enjoy your gifts

Everyone goes home and botan closes the door

Genkai says: i see you have found your love

Botan says happily: he is pretty cute and kind

Genkai says: he thinks the same about you

Botan says happily: i know but now im very tired and need to sleep, goodnight genkai

Genkai says: goodnight botan

Botan goes to the bed and was thinking about the great party, this was absolutely the best birthday she ever had and she looks forward to meet mitarai again

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**


End file.
